guardiansofhavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Castiel Black
Castiel,or more commonly known as Cas,is the main character of Copper through out the story.She seems to have little loyalty to any one job or postion.Not many know her past,but she is the kind of character many people can relate to.She has Bipolar disorder,ADD,ADHA,Anger issues,and a few other small disorders that make her flaws noticable,but not run her life.She is no siren,she is no princess,she is just simply Cas Description Cas is known to take on rather interesting forms,or vessel.Her first appearance was as a young girl,whom goes by the name of Anna,with short,spiky pure white hair and bright blue eyes,yet this did not last long.Her next and most fitting form is a girl who's real name in unknown,but she refers to the girl as "Trickshot." Long raven black hair and fiery blue eyes mark her from most others,the young girl,appearing somewhere between 16 and 21,she has long swift legs,strong arms from her work at the bow,and sharp eyes and ears.It is almost ghostly how fast and silent she is able to move around,but that is just how she is built,swift,lean and small.Her hair in nearly always in pigtails,a signature of hers,and she is always seen in either a black crop top or bra and black shorty shorts with a silver belt.She has the same small,swift build as Anna,and normally wears a long black cloak like thing with a white star on the breast pocket and mid back.She has 2 stitched up scars on her stomach,one on her upper right ribcage,the other on her lower left abdoman.Her third and least common form is a extreamly young girl,seeming around 6.She has short,spiky grey-blonde hair in the back,where as in the front 2 strands coil around each other under her chin.She has dark yellow,snake-like eyes and has a cloak that much resembles Trickshot's.It is obvious Cas despises that form,and has only taken it when she was deasperate. She has huge shadowy wings that will only appear solid if she is truly killed,otherwise they are simple shadows that come and go at her demand. Story Chapter 1 In the first chapter,Cas meets John after hearing he had killed a troll,which she had witnessed.After many,many cups of coffee,she revealed to Jack she was a Trickster,a type of immortal Demi-god.Though she refrains to admit the fact she was once,and still patially is,an Archangel.Later she met John in the woods,where he attacked her.But she ended up getting away,when he relized she was not some primitive beast,he let her keep the dagger that had been used in the attempt to kill her.After leaving him in peace,she had followed Jack to the cave with Azukionna,but then returned to John after being baffled by the unknown land.She joined him in his slaughter of demons after she saw the wings of her fallen brothers and sisters used as tents and such,and human pelts woven to create a master tent.John was then sent to the 8th demention and Cas wounded him with her own angelic bladed dagger.After stabbing him in the back,she let him live after he reminded her that he was the only way to get her boyfriend ''much to her furry.The chapter ended with her returning to her law-defying home deep in T.U.R. Chapter 2 Not much was seen of Cas in Chapter 2,she had a battle with her brother Michael,in the end,forcing him to exit his vessel,and her leaving to go get pain medication from the local doctor.After wandering around she falls into Jack's battle,then disappears,re appearing in a later battle with Isaac.After she had been hurt,he helped drag her out before the building collapsed.She later followed him to meet Majora,ande then for the secound time,assisted in the battle against Phyndilwind.After he left,the chapter came to a close. Chapter 3 Cas woke dizzy,with a splitting headache in the middle of the forest.With good reason,she had taken a hard hit to the head,which had shattered a plate of her skull.It had healed but the pain,like in all of her wounds,remained.The other two had been taken to the hospital,but left her becaue they thought she was dead.Cas had found Issac,who had just walked out of the hospital.All throughout Isaac's training and fighting with Y,Cas was not seen nor mentioned.Cas had been forced to take on the form of the unnamed 6 year old snake-girl.Once more she met up with Isaac,following the shadows of the Souls.After relizing she was weaponless she made it her buissness to fine "Trickshot's" body.Though she had followed Isaac to fight with 3 Bloody Bones,using his old,bent sword,which was far out of her element.After they won,they headed towards the hospital once more.There she found her true vessel,and then made the near-dead,live.They then set off to find Majora's room,knowing nothing about him.Finding a large beast,defying Isaac's orders to flee,she ended up shooting it from behind.Isaac ended up holding it down while Cas delivered the killing blows.After flickering the rambling and posined Isaac to the hospital,she had to listen as he continued to talk like a drunken man.After her attempts to shut him up,she got vomited on,and that sparked an annoyed argument with the bodies true owner.Soon after the posions true affects shown,he passed out.After a while of screaming for help,she was informed Isaac had entered a coma.She later wrote a note to him,making it appear in his hand,then left to go to a moutainous forest,setting up camp.Falling into her old habbits of sleeping in the dirt and eating like a king,she had been living on her own for sometime,oblivious that Isaac and John were back and looking for her. More will be added as it is written... Skills Cas is has many diffrent abilities,being a Archangel,who assumes the tittle of a Trickster,Demigod-like immortal creatures that thrives on creating mischief and mayhem,which the Archangel part helps to keep that side burried down. With the power to make objects materialize out of thin air and be as real as anything else.She is also a scary good archer,and ok with John's dagger and her own Archangel blade.But then there are all the perks on an Angel: *'Angelic Possession''' - Similar to demons, angels require a vessel while on Haven. However, they must have the vessel's permission before they can take control. *'Astral Projection' - Angels can project their wings onto surfaces at will. If one is killed by an Angel Blade, its wings are burned onto the surface on which they died. *'Dream Walking' - Angels can appear in people's dreams, they usually use this to communicate, when they can't find the person their looking for, or want to talk privately. Lucifer was able to talk to his future vessels in their dreams. *'Immortality' - Angels don't age and cannot be killed by diseases or Earthly weapons. *'Invulnerability' - To date, the only things capable of killing angels are Angel Blades, Holy Fire, a stronger angel, Death, God, and Leviathans. Archangels have even fewer weaknesses,and they can only be killed by Archangel Blades, not ordinary Angel Blades. It has been rumored that Death's Scythe can kill angels. *'Regeneration' - If an angel's vessel is damaged, it will repair itself nearly instantly. *'Sedation' - Angels are able to render humans unconscious with a touch. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Angels never tire, and they do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. *'Superhuman Strength' - Physically, regular angels are more than a match for humans, lower-level and mid-level demons, and most monsters. Archangels can overpower and kill any demon, most creatures, monsters. They can also kill all other angels with ease. *'Telekinesis' - Angels are able to telekinetically move beings and objects with their mind. *'Telepathy' - Angels can read the minds of others. *'Teleportation' - Angels are able to travel from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between. They can also summon or send other beings. *'Voice Mimicry' - Angels can perfectly mimic the voice of mortals. Quotes Dear Isaac, If you are reading this,congratulations,you are alive and out of your coma.If not,say hi to Eli in heaven.Beware of most of the other angels,they are real d****,and just so you know,I'll check up on you now and again,hope you got better miss ya buddy, Your friend Castiel Black ''-Cas' letter to Isaac when he was in a coma'' Cas was truly a walking mood swing... ''-Issac describing Cas after he read the letter'' Is every guy i talk to somehow become part of my love life?!? ''-Cas after a nurse called Issac her husband'' May your feet serve you well,and the rest be sent to Hell....Cause beautiful over there aint no geko... ''-Cas to Issac in the depth's,refering to the beast'' "GET OUT OF MY BODY B!***" "Shut up!If you hurt me you hurt yourself 100 times worse!" "I dont give a d@**!"' "I do!" "Well i dont care!You just let him puke on MY hand!Go get your own hand for your little s**** to vomit on!" "Its been over 2000 years and THAT is what makes you all p!$$y?"' "YES!" ''-Cas's mind argument with Trickshot after Isaac puked on her bodies hand'' Enemies & Allies Notable Enemies Michael: Her eldest brother and hunter.He desires to rid the world of her unholy existance to please their father. Demons: She is an angel,they hate her and she hates them,and no matter how close she is to becoming one,the natural order remains. Angels: All of heaven is out for her,thinking she is a traitor to her entire race. Notable Allies Isaac Black: Isaac is a long-time friend of Cas'. Though they have only met for a short time, the two have stuck together and fought together many times. Though Cas would never admit to carring about anyone,he has won her trust,care and secretly her interest. John White: Though she had only known him a short while,she had befriended him and they had fought together till he had been sent to the 8th demention. Jack D'Ark: Not exactly a friend,but not an enemy,Jack confuses her,but she knows better than to get on the wrong with him.